


Keeping it in the family

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kushina thinks that it's high time for Kakashi to experience sex-ed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping it in the family

Title: Keeping it in the family  
Pairing: Minato x Kakashi + Kushina  
Rating: R  
Summary: Kushina thinks that it's high time for Kakashi to experience sex-ed. Chocolate mousse and boat-necked shirts are a definately required.  
**********************************************************************************************

Kushina-hime really was a witch. Firstly she had convinced Minato-sensei that Kakashi should join them for their evening meal, so that she could be sure that he was eating right. Then she had convinced Minato-sensei that Kakashi should move in with them, so that she could be sure that someone was watching out for him. Now she had convinced him that what Kakashi really needed was love, and not just the platonic kind. This would have been bearable if she hadn’t also decided that her husband was the only one that she would entrust her foster-son to.

Kakashi was sure that his sensei’s wife was well aware of the massive crush he had on his sensei; in fact he was sure his sensei knew how he felt as well. If Kushina-hime had just left the situation alone Kakashi felt sure that he would have grown out of his inappropriate thoughts. Vaguely, he wondered if this episode had been brought on by the pregnancy hormones surging through Kushina-hime’s burgeoning body. She had been acting very strangely over the last couple of months.

Sighing to himself he wandered into the kitchen to see what she was doing. There was a large metal bowl sitting on the counter-top, a red tin sitting beside it. Kushina-hime was nowhere in sight, she’d probably had to run to the bathroom again. He sniffed the air; whatever was in the bowl was sweet and chocolaty, he moved closer and looked inside. Chocolate mouse, light and fluffy and deliciously sweet, he couldn’t help himself; he ran his finger through the sticky substance and licked it.

He heard a gasp from the doorway and looked up into the wide eyes of his sensei; he slowly pulled his finger from his mouth and raised his mask defensively whilst his eyes drank in the sight. Minato-sensei was dressed in a short, fitted, white, boat-necked shirt. He could see his sensei’s collarbones, the hollow of his throat, and the strong muscles in his neck; luckily the kitchen counter prevented his sensei from seeing his automatic reaction. He didn’t know why he found male throats so incredibly erotic, and he’d never heard of anyone else who liked them to the same degree; he did, however, always keep his own throat covered up – just in case.

Kushina-hime appeared from the back room just as the atmosphere was starting to become awkward, she bustled into the kitchen, swatted Kakashi for taste-testing and told her husband to grab three parfait glasses from the display unit. She then proceeded to divide the chocolate mouse mixture evenly into the glasses. The red tin divulged chocolate flakes that were sprinkled over the surface of the mouse, several layers thick. Three spoons appeared and Kushina-hime ushered them into the lounge room.

A DVD was sitting on the coffee table, it wasn’t labelled and there was no case in sight. Kushina-hime plonked her herself down on one end of the three-seater lounge, Minato-sensei took the middle and gestured for Kakashi to put the DVD on to play. He was sure that he could feel eyes resting on his butt as he bent over the electronics but he refused to look over his shoulder to check. He didn’t know what would be worse, that they might be looking or that they might not be.

When the opening scene popped up Kakashi made his way back to the lounge, claiming the third and last seat for himself. Kushina passed him a parfait glass across her husband, who swiped a finger-full, Kakashi retaliated by stealing Minato-sensei’s spoon. A tiny chocolate war broke out whilst Kushina-hime played with the remote, trying to get the move to start. Kakashi absently noted that he should probably pick up some new batteries next time he went out as he knew that Minato-sensei would definitely forget.

The movie was an art-house production that Kakashi had never heard of before. It started out slow and sweet and they ate their treats in comfortable silence. Minato-sensei licked every spoon clean and ran his fingers around inside the glasses to get every last bit of mouse, Kakashi tried his best not to look as the man sighed in pleasure. He returned his gaze to the screen just in time to see the beginnings of a sweet love scene, to his astonishment, Minato-sensei slung an arm around his shoulders; glancing quickly at Kushina-hime he saw that Minato had an arm around her as well.

As the movie continued Kakashi found himself pulled closer and closer to his sensei until he was practically sitting in his lap. He could feel the heat from Kushina-hime radiating from her position on Minato-sensei’s other side, he couldn’t remember the last time he has so absolutely at peace. Then the most explicit sex-scene that Kakashi had ever watched began to roll past his eyes, he stared entranced. He was so enthralled that he barely noticed the small hand that picked up his hand and laid it on Minato-sensei’s thigh. He definitely noticed when the small hand began to slide his hand up that thigh, coming to rest on a hardened groin.

Minato barely dared to breathe, Kushina’s plan was working beautifully, he had his arms around the two most beautiful people he knew and eager hands were starting to pet him. His wife was clearly leading his student, but the boy was picking it fast, he was probably being inspired by the movie that was still running in the background. A hard length poked into his hip as Kakashi turned in his arms; the boy straddled one of his legs and leant up to lick at his neck. Kushina’s hand joined his own in rubbing up and down Kakashi’s muscled back

The shirt clearly had achieved its’ purpose, Minato was well aware of the fact that Kakashi often stared at his throat. At first he had thought it had something to do with his nin-dog contract, after all he had become more sensitive to the weather after signing his contract with the toads. Jiraiya-sensei had pointed out that he thought Kakashi was so focused on throats because he covered his own up all the time with his mask. Either way, once he got over the nervous, exposed feeling of having his neck constantly scrutinised, he had started to enjoy showing it off.

Wide necked shirts had the best effect as they drew Kakashi’s eye along the lines of his collar-bones as well as up the length of his throat. He had even worn the occasional choker-style necklace just to hear his adorable students’ breath catch in his throat. It was all paying off for him now as Kakashi’s rough tongue lathed along his flesh. He could get used to this feeling, glancing over the silver spikes he met his wife’s adoring gaze, his lust spiked as he lost himself in their depths.

Minato groaned as he finally managed to worm his hand under the waistband of Kakashi’s shorts, the naughty boy wasn’t wearing any underwear. He slid his finger down the hidden crack to play with sensitive, virgin flesh. Kakashi was panting wildly at the attention, the hot air cooling the damp flesh of his throat where the boy had been licking him; the shivers were strangely pleasurable. He arched his neck to give his student more room, baring his throat and inviting the attention.

The couch cushion dipped as Kushina moved to kneel on the floor, his arm sliding from around her shoulders. She turned her face to nuzzle at his hand before she shuffled into place between his knees. He watched as she placed her hands on either side of Kakashi’s hips and prompted him to straddle both of Minato’s thighs. The feeling of Kakashi’s groin rubbing against his was wonderful, it was quite a different sensation to when Kushina rubbed herself against him; then it was soft against hard, this was hard against hard. 

A harsh gasp against his neck followed by a deep bite got his immediate attention. Kushina had knelt up and was fondling Kakashi’s throat, his mask had clearly been cut off. Minato could feel blood welling up from where Kakashi’s teeth were imbedded in his skin and was shocked to feel Kakashi actually suck the wound. He could feel his wife’s fingers against his chest, still wrapped around his student’s neck. Kakashi started to gasp against him; he could only imagine that Kushina’s fingers must be slowly tightening their grip.

He could sense Kushina’s fingers flexing and relaxing in time to Kakashi’s gasps, pants and silences. He could feel the boy’s erection twitching against his own at the treatment. A particularly hard flex of Kushina’s fingers preluded a harsh gasp from Kakashi’s throat and a warm dampness spreading from his groin. The boy slumped against him, clearly embarrassed to have climaxed so soon. Kushina’s eyes were sparkling when he glanced down at her.

Minato grasped hold of Kakashi and rose to his feet; he set the boy down and began to strip him as Kushina watched avidly. When his student was naked, he quickly began to divest himself of his own clothes whilst his wife slipped her dress from her shoulders, revealing that she too was not wearing any underwear today. Minato stood proudly erect before his two favourite people; if anything he became harder just watching them look at him. He gathered Kakashi to his chest as Kushina looked on; tonight was going to be a big night for the boy.

He could still feel the tightness of that hidden entrance against his finger, the thought of that tightness constricting his member almost making him pant in desire. He lowered his head and began to suck at the incredibly pale throat, marred in places by red fingerprints. Whilst the boy was distracted he began to fondle the pert buttocks and their concealed treasure. He could see Kushina touching herself as she watched them play with each other.

Kushina could feel raw desire running through her veins, she had always wanted to watch two men making love and now it was happening right in front of her. Her husband and his beloved student were devouring each other, their hands roaming freely over hard muscled bodies, their erections jostling for room and their musk filling up the tiny room. She breathed deeply, the mixed scents exciting her already heated blood. Blood was also running down her beloved’s throat from a pair of puncture marks in his throat, Kakashi was happily lapping it up.

She watched as Minato inserted first one and then two fingers into the panting boy’s ass, she leant in closer to get a better look and Kakashi kindly spread his legs for her. He was panting and mewling in excitement and Minato was not much better. They sank back down onto the couch, Kakashi kneeling over Minato, the blondes' fingers still wedged inside stretched flesh. At some unspoken signal they moved in tandem to impale Kakashi on Minato’s desperate length.

It was fascinating watching as her husband’s cock disappeared inside of his student; the way the flesh stretched to allow the intrusion was incredibly hot. She raised her head to see that her boys had each latched onto the other’s neck, sucking and biting. Minato’s hands were on Kakashi’s hips as he prompted the boy to move, Kushina recognised the action, it was the same one that he used on her. She wondered if Kakashi was feeling the same bliss that she did when involved in intimate activities with the man.

Their rhythm was different, the thrusts seemed to be shorter and harder; even their posturers were different. She supposed it was because different places wanted stimulation and a different type of stimulation obviously. Even watching this glorious act she was not tempted to try such an act herself and find out for sure. She rubbed her distended belly absently as the thrusts sped up, she was incredibly glad that her husband had been open to the idea of a male lover – she didn’t think that she could have stood watching another women grow round with his child.

Minato’s eyes met hers for a moment and he glanced quickly at her hands and Kakashi’s throat before returning his gaze to her eyes. She understood and rose to her feet; she pushed her breasts against the pale, sweating back facing her and slid her hands up his sides. He gasped appreciatively as her hands once again encircled his bare neck. She squeezed gently and was rewarded with a silent gasp; she could feel his rapid pulse underneath her fingers. As she continued to squeeze gently she watched as his hands rise up to wrap around their Hokage’s throat and begin to flex.

Kushina had never attempted breath play with her husband and she wasn’t sure that he would like it; however he didn’t protest the action. Their thrusting was becoming frantic, they were both obviously close. She tightened her grip and watched pale fingers mimic her action; she moved one finger into the hollow at the base of his throat and pushed. Kakashi came violently, his fingers stiffening against Minato’s throat. Her husband’s mouth worked soundlessly and his eyes rolled back as his hips jerked in a familiar pattern.

Watching them in their orgasms sent almost painful waves of desire washing through her body. She sank onto the lounge beside them, and ran light fingers over her nub coming almost instantly after the show she had just witnessed. The men beside her regained their breath quickly and both turned to watch her. She smiled brightly at them and placed a soft kiss on each presented nose, before suggesting that they clean up and go to bed. They parted with a moan and rose to their feet, Kakashi offering his hand to assist her and Minato grabbing his Hokage robe to throw around her shoulders to keep her from getting chilled.

Washed, dried and cuddled up in bed with her two favourite men Kushina smiled, this was the best idea that she’d ever had.


End file.
